


To Create and Serve(itor)

by Logar3



Series: Midoriya's Many Destinies [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dad, Midoriya Izuku is a Kell, The Fallen are little scavenger gremlins just trying to impress their dad, dadzuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logar3/pseuds/Logar3
Summary: When Izuku was born with 4 arms, everyone thought that it was the entirety of his Quirk.But when Izuku was 4, he discovered a new aspect of his Quirk, one that would change his life.Izuku Midoriya discovered Ether, and became a true Kell.
Series: Midoriya's Many Destinies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809415
Comments: 54
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **BOOM**
> 
> **NEW FIC**
> 
> Thanks to Irmadbro for Beta Reading this!

On the day that Izuku Midoriya was born, it was obvious that he was going to have a Quirk.

The biggest giveaway was the fact that he was born with 4 arms, each with claw-like hands on the end. He also had fangs akin to a vampire, but they were still small and stubby, like the rest of his newborn body.

His mutation made him incredibly popular at pre-school, as most kids didn’t have their Quirk yet. The other kids would ask him to do things just to see him use all 4 of his arms, and they always made him try to do 4 things at once to see if he could.

As the other kids started to manifest their Quirks, this attention started getting less and less as his ability became one of many in the class instead of the only one. The over-attention was pulled off of him for almost a week straight after Bakugou got his Quirk, Explosion.

Izuku, like everyone else in his life, assumed that he wouldn’t get the extra-special 4th birthday that all of the other kids got when they manifested their Quirks, because he had his all along.

But even if all his Quirk could do was give him an extra set of arms and fangs, Izuku wasn’t going to give up on his dream! He was going to become a Hero, and no-one could tell him otherwise!

There were a few kids who tried to tell him that having more arms wouldn’t help him be a hero, but he didn’t really care what they thought! His mum believed in him, Kachaan believed in him, and he believed in himself!

Plus, he had done a bunch of googling into heroes with Quirks like his. There were a bunch of Hero’s with mutation Quirks! There was Gang Orca, who had a super cool Quirk that made him look like an Orca!

And then there was Fourth Kind! He was Izuku’s favorite hero, after All Might of course. He had four arms just like Izuku did, and he was a super cool hero! Izuku had even seen him catch a small car on TV before!

That's why he was going to do his best to train himself, and become a super awesome hero that all the kids like him, the ones that had less flashy mutation type Quirks could look up to!

And for a while, he was successful in training himself for this.

He started to learn the basics of boxing after he asked his mum if he could learn to fight, and it turned out that he had a real knack for it! It also helped that 90% of his opponents struggled to fight against someone with 4 arms.

But when he turned 4 years old, he discovered another aspect of his Quirk, one that would change his views and open up the pathway to being a Pro Hero even more.

He discovered  _ Ether _ .

* * *

It was after one of his boxing sessions that he and his mother discovered Ether.

He had been dead tired, as the guest instructor had pushed them harder than Izuku had ever gone before. Inko had opened the door for him to enter their small apartment and Izuku had slowly trudged his way over to the bathroom to take a bath.

But when Inko didn’t hear the water turn on for almost 10 minutes, she knocked on the door, calling out for Izuku, but didn’t get a response. She grabbed the master key and unlocked the door and rushed in, worried for her boy.

She let out a scream as she saw him asleep, headfirst in the bathtub, which was full of an odd, bluish-green liquid, vapor softly rising from it. She rushed forward and pulled him from the tub, fearing that he had drowned.

She was confused. Izuku had never even turned the water on! She was sure of it! How could the tub be full of, of, of whatever this liquid was?! Was it a villain trying to drown her son?

She was ‘ _ this’ _ close to losing it and having a panic attack when izuku stirred. No coughing, no spluttering as he tried to get the liquid out of his lungs, just a smile on his face as he woke up.

“Izuku! Sweety! Are you OK?! Oh my sweet baby boy I’m so glad you’re OK!” She wrapped her arms around Izuku even tighter, and he started getting red in the face, tapping her shoulder until she let him go.

He smiled at Inko, calming her down slightly. “Yea, I’m totally fine! Why? Did something happen? I must have dozed off before I got into the ba- wait, what is that?!”

Inko looked over to where he was pointing, right at the odd liquid that filled the bathtub. She pulled him away from it a little bit before shaking her head. “I’m not sure Izuku. But you had your head under it for at least 5 minutes! That’s why I was so worried about you! I thought you drowned!”

Izuku just looked confused. He felt fine! In fact, he felt better than fine! The liquid that was still on him was humming with a sort of energy, and he was feeling more awake than he ever had been just being in contact with it!

He stood up slowly and made his way towards the bathtub. He felt a...  _ connection _ , of some sort with it. Like he was meant to do something with the liquid. He barely even realized when one of his hands reached out towards it, submerging itself into the liquid.

It felt like a bolt of lightning went through his head as he reached into the liquid. He felt something in the back of his mind click into place as he  _ pulled _ on the feeling he was getting from the liquid.

And that's when it started.

The liquid started to swirl around his hand, a whirlpool of liquid coming together and forming a small orb in his palm.

Inko was stuck watching in awe as Izuku kept pulling on the feeling, wanting to know what the outcome of this was. He felt like it was important. That it was what he had been looking for.

The liquid eventually formed an orb around the size of a basketball, floating directly over Izuku’s palm. Even when he took his hand out of the tub, it followed his hand.

Then, suddenly, as Izuku pulled on the feeling one last time, it all stopped. The liquid had solidified and formed a bluish-green orb. The orb floated up his arm and towards his back, hovering just above his left shoulder blade.

Izuku just looked at his mum in shock at this mouth agape as he tried to form words. Eventually, he succeeded, his mind still reeling.

“Mum, I think we should go see a doctor.”

Inko had never agreed with her son more.

* * *

“Well, Mrs. Midoriya, it seems like your son has an emitter portion of his Quirk that we didn’t know about.”

This was one of the first things that the doctor had said their whole visit, other than some small talk and generic greetings. He had given Izuku a once over after he was told about the orb, before giving his ‘professional opinion.’

Inko just gave him an ‘are-you-serious’ look. She was very tired, especially after thinking her son had drowned, and was a bit snippy. “Are you absolutely sure,  _ doctor? _ I think you should do some tests to be  _ absolutely certain _ .”

The doctor at least had the decency to look embarrassed, coughing into his hand as he looked towards the testing chamber. “Uh, yes, of course. Izuku, why don’t you head into the test room so we can begin.”

Inko hummed as Izuku nodded, hopping up and walking over to the testing room. The orb stayed in position over his shoulder, following along behind him. The doctor took a few notes, before moving towards the viewing station.

“Alright Izuku, we’re going to get you to try and do some different things with the orb to see what it’s capable of. We’re also going to look into the liquid you told me about, and if it comes from you. Do you understand?”

Getting a thumbs up from Izuku, he nodded to himself and continued. “Alright then. To start with, try moving the orb around your body.”

Izuku nodded, closing his eyes as he hunched down and tried to concentrate. He stayed like that for a few minutes, but the orb didn’t move. At least not away from his shoulder. The doctor noted that it was starting to shake slightly the longer Izuku concentrated.

They did a few more tests like this, seeing if Izuku could change the shape of the orb, if he could detach it from himself, etc, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing that the long testing session seemed to accomplish was to make the orb shake more and more.

By the time they were done with their testing, the orb was shaking back and forth quickly, enough that it was visible to everyone without the need for the testing equipment. Izuku was actually starting to get worried.

It was just before they were about to head home with the small amount of information that they had gained about the orb from the training session when they heard a crack. Izuku immediately stopped moving and stared at the orb.

For some reason, he felt like this was a momentous occasion. Something to be celebrated. Why did he feel this way? It was just the orb cracking! Another crack.

Then, after a few seconds of the cracks splitting the surface of the orb, the same liquid from before started dripping from the bottom as the orb floated to the ground, and sitting there. Izuku watched it intently as the cracking got worse.

And then, just as he reached for the orb, the loudest crack of all happened, and the two halves of the orb split in two, mist spreading from the center, revealing that the two halves seemed hollow.

That was when Izuku heard it. The soft squeaking sound. The mist in between the halves started to fade slightly, and the squeaking got louder.

And sitting there, surrounded by gas and liquid, struggling to stand up, was a small, 4 armed, 4 eyed creature that looked like Izuku if he was more bug-like. It was about the size of one of Izuku’s action figures.

Inko fainted as soon as she saw it while the doctor started taking notes frantically. Izuku reached towards it on instinct, and as his hand neared it the creature grabbed it, giving what Izuku could only assume was a smile.

It made an odd clicking sound, but to Izuku it’s meaning was crystal clear. He froze up immediately and looked towards the doctor in confusion and panic. Izuku’s voice was squeaky as he told the doctor what the creature said.

“It just called me ‘Dad!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Thanks to Irmadbro for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Y'all ready for some motherfucking Dadzuku?

“Skolas! Get your butt back here!”

Izuku, now 8 years old, was running down his street, chasing after Skolas, the first of his children. It had been 4 years since Skolas had hatched, and Izuku found out very quickly that he was… 

Well, there was no right way to say it. Skolas was a little shit.

Izuku turned the corner of their street and saw Skolas scurrying along the path, half-naked and fiddling with his secondary arm holsters. Izuku only got some loud chirps and growls in response to his yell, which basically meant;  _ “You’ll never take me alive!” _

“Skolas! If you don’t get back here right now I promise I won’t be taking you alive! Just take your bath! Then we can both relax!” Skolas turned right, crossing the street (after checking both ways and reaching a pedestrian crossing), and started running towards the beach.

Even though Izuku was a bit exasperated right now, he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of project Skolas was working on to make him this desperate to get back to the beach.

It hadn’t been long after Skolas was born that Izuku and Inko discovered his scavenging tendencies. When he was a pup, he would rifle through the drawers and cupboards around their apartment and assemble the things he found into tools and weapons, before bringing them to Izuku in search of praise and validation.

Inko had almost fainted the first time Skolas had presented a makeshift longsword, built with a 5-year-old Izuku’s size in mind to the boy. Izuku always supported Skolas’s inventiveness, but he had made sure to direct him towards building tools and support items instead of weaponry.

Izuku knew that Dagobah beach was Skolas’s favorite place to go, but he had never seen it himself. Skolas always came home incredibly dirty, but he was always super happy, tinkering with whatever creation he brought back.

But Izuku had never actually been to the beach. Inko had been there a few times to watch over Skolas while he scavenged and played, but Izuku had never actually been to it himself. His mum had always told him how bad it was, but as Izuku reached the street corner and saw it for himself, he understood why Skolas loved it so much.   
  


It was a scrapyard and a half.

Massive junk piles towering above him stood all over the beach, each made up of a multitude of different scrapped items. Fridges, toasters, whole cars. You name it, and you could probably find a broken version of it on Dagobah beach.

Izuku slowly stopped running and stared in awe at the beach. While Inko had explained it to him, he had never imagined that it would be  _ this _ bad. That people would be ok letting something like this exist with no action taken to clean it up.

Izuku actually felt really proud of Skolas at this point. Not only was he helping him by building cool items for him, but he was also using his hobby as a way of performing a community service, clearing the beach more and more with each creation.

From where he was standing looking at the beach, he could see Skolas scurry up onto a pile of garbage and start fiddling with a toaster. Izuku walked up to the railing and yelled out to him. “Skolas! You can have one more hour at the beach, but the arm caps need to stay on, got it?”

Izuku laughed as he heard Skolas’s triumphant cry, and moved over to the bench next to the stairs, watching over him as Skolas scurried around the beach.

At the end of the hour, Skolas presented a self-loading crossbow to Izuku, as well as 7 usable bolts for it. Izuku didn’t question how he had gotten it to work, he just accepted it.

The smile and chirps he got in response to praising the creation made his day.

* * *

Izuku smirked as he lifted the dumbbell over his head again

Now at 13 years old, Izuku had started puberty with a bang, sprouting up like a weed. He already towered over most kids his age, and his ability to cultivate muscles was growing as well. Where he focused on stamina when he was younger, he was starting to focus on strength now that it was safe for him to do so.

Another effect that puberty had on his Quirk was the fact that he seemed to no longer be able to stop making Ether Eggs. A notion that initially terrified both himself and Inko. Luckily, Skolas quickly proved that they didn’t have to worry.

He had grown over the years, now standing at around 6 feet, and not needing to use the arm caps anymore. They had originally stopped him from moving his second set of arms so that he could get used to the finesse needed for hands and fingers, but now that he was older and bigger, he could use both sets of arms simultaneously with little issue.

Skolas had taken to spending most of his days at Dagobah beach, and when the sudden influx of pups started, had volunteered to take them out of the small apartment and bring them to live with him at Dagobah.

That fixed the issue of housing for all of the pups, but it brought about a different problem. Izuku still had to go down to Dagobah every day to feed the pups their fill of Ether. But he didn’t really mind, especially after the habit set in fully.

The only other issue was that Izuku was running out of ideas for names for them all! Ever since his 12th birthday, he had been spawning around 4 pups per month. Which was a near-constant source of anxiety for Izuku. He technically had 49 children now! At thirteen years old!

Placing the dumbbell back on its rack, Izuku shook himself out of his memories and started his cooldown exercises for the day. He still had to help his mum clean the lounge room and give Ether to all of his kids.

He helped Inko with the cleaning, lifting various items while she vacuumed the floor, and dusting with all 4 arms, stuff like that.

After that, he headed off towards Dagobah to see his children.

* * *

_ “Gather, everyone! Feeding time is near!” _

Skolas yelled from the top of his podium, getting the attention of all of his brothers and sisters. They stopped what they were doing, mainly scavenging for materials and playing, and headed towards the shelter they had set up.

Father would be here soon to grant them their Ether. He always arrived at the same time, 30 ticks of the time-circle before sundown. He had never been late, always arriving perfectly on time.

Skolas did a quick scan of the clearing they had made over the years on the Beach of Scrap, looking for anyone who hadn’t heard him. He let out a small chitter as he saw sparks coming from the odd one’s build-place.

Walking across the clearing, he waved a few other stragglers towards the feeding hut, and entered the odd one’s build-place. Pushing aside the blue tarp, emblazoned with the logo of the House of Heroes, he saw the odd one, still hard at work.

With thick, pink head-fur, two arms, and a penchant for scavenging, the odd one, or Mei, as she called herself, had been coming to the House of Heroes’ settlement for a few months now.

She had arrived early in the day, just after sunrise, running around and poking all of their shelters and tools. She had seemed to be the same age as Father, albeit vertically smaller.

She had followed him around for that day, most likely because he was largest, and watched intently as he went about tinkering with various tools and weaponry. After a while, she had grabbed one of their spark-spears off of one of the racks, tinkering with it, rambling in the tongue of father’s people.

And while they could understand Father, this female spoke gibberish to most of their ears. There were a few words here and there that some recognized, but they were few and far between.

Skolas had almost summoned Kalisk and Irxis to remove her from the settlement when she stopped working on the Spark-spear. She let out an odd noise, like Father’s laughter, but with an odd feeling to it, before revealing that she had somehow improved its power generator.

After proving herself to the House as a tinkerer, she was allowed access to the settlement, but they had eventually figured out a way to tell her to keep it a secret. While Father promised that no harm would come to the settlement, it was a more desirable outcome to be safe, not to be sorry, as Father would say.

But right now, Mei was being loud and disruptive, distracting his kin from feeding time with her tinkering. She didn’t even notice him until he was behind her, grabbing her by the arms and picking her up.

She let out a long, sharp noise, and started to speak in Father’s tongue, but Skolas did not budge. Carrying her out of the build-place, he plopped her onto the floor and stood in the doorway.

Mei knew that she was not to be in the settlement during feeding time, it was one of the many conditions they had made to allow her entry, but Skolas knew that she got lost in her building sometimes. He could understand the feeling.

_ “-Leave us now, Odd one. You may return at sunrise, come next-day” _

He wasn’t the most fluent in Father’s tongue, that honor was held by Variks, but he could tell that she understood his meaning. She nodded slowly, before exiting through the north-east gate.

Skolas chuckled, letting out clicks and grunts, at how her shoulders dropped in exaggerated movement, as she clearly showed her disappointment at having to leave. Smiling, he returned to his kin and prepared for feeding time.

He wondered if Father would enjoy the odd one’s company. He didn’t seem to spend a lot of time around those of his own people, outside of the knowledge halls he attended daily.

Perhaps he should allow for the two to meet?

* * *

Izuku entered the feeding hall, getting cheers in response.

He was glad that his children enjoyed his presence, but he did feel a little guilty that he wasn’t able to spend more time with them. He knew how independent his children could be, but he also overheard their whispers when they weren’t paying attention to him.

Some of his children thought of him as almost a deity, a life-giver, arriving at their settlement once a day to grant them the Ether needed to survive. And while the facts were true, he did come here every day to feed them, he didn’t want them to worship him as a god.

There were others who seemed disgruntled at how little time he spent with the House, and Izuku felt really bad that  _ any _ of his children were feeling upset. He had tried to spend more and more time here as he had gotten older, but it wasn’t a large increase.

But no matter what, Izuku had promised himself that if he couldn’t be with his children 24/7, he would at least help them cherish the time he was there. He would tell them stories about the heroes he had seen on TV, and laughed and danced with them as they fed.

His children had designed a really smart system to make feeding time more efficient. All Izuku needed to do was make sure that a large container of Ether had been filled each night, and it would filter down through taps to everyone.

This system had shortened the time it took for Izuku to give Ether to everyone, meaning that he could spend more time with all of his children. He spent this extra time in a multitude of ways.

Whether it be testing out their newest creations, or helping the ones that liked knowledge more than crafting learn things about the world, or teaching the ones who wanted to fight better train, he always found himself happy in the settlement.

Tonight was a special night though, as he had two more Ether eggs that were ready to hatch. His children always seemed to find great joy in having their numbers added to, welcoming their new siblings with open arms, and helping him in their upbringing.

He allowed the eggs to move down his top set of arms, and onto the small platforms at the front of the room that had been created for this. They all waited for a moment as the eggs shook faster and faster, before eventually, they cracked open, revealing two new pups.

Izuku did a quick check, as he always did with the newly-spawned, and confirmed that they were both female. He raised them into the air, getting cheers in response.

“Say hello to your new sisters everyone!” Raising the one in his left hand into the air first, he continued. “I name this one Avakrii! And her spawn-mate shall be known as Eramis!”

Skolas stepped up beside Izuku, taking Avakrii off of him and handed her to one of the pup-carers. Izuku handed Eramis over to another. “Now, let’s party! In celebration of their spawning, let’s get you all some Ether to eat!”

As more cheering rang out, Izuku couldn’t help but smile, giving Skolas a side-hug with his right arms.

He really loved his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, check out my profile for my other fics and one-shots!
> 
> And follow me on Twitter for updates about all my fics, and the announcement of new ones!  
> https://twitter.com/Logar49015351
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Irmadbro and Medi-Guardian for Beta Reading this chapter!

“Tsukauchi! Could you please come here?”

Tsukauchi looked up from the files that had been reading through and saw his captain waving at him, and nodded. Packing away the files and locking the drawer, he stood up and headed into his captain’s office.

“What can I help you with, Captain?”

The man ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He turned his computer screen around so that they could both see it and opened a file, showing pictures of Dagobah Beach. “I need you to go confirm something for me.”

He zoomed in on one of the pictures and Tsukauchi hummed in shock as a figure was shown… exiting a hut made out of scrap? “Someone is squatting on Dagobah Beach? It’s a public place, we can’t really kick them out, especially if they aren’t bothering anyone.”

The captain just nodded. “I know, but they aren’t the only one squatting there. From what we’ve seen so far, there is, at the very least, over 20 of them, and they all seem to be family, given that they have similar Quirks to each other.”

Tsukauchi just nodded slowly, trying to process that. He understood why the captain wanted him to check it out now. That was an insane amount of squatters. “Alright, I’ll go down there and just talk with them, see if I can get some info on who they are.”

His captain sighed in relief. “Thanks, Tsukauchi. You’re dismissed.”

Giving a casual salute, Tsukauchi turned and exited the office, heading back to his desk to grab his jacket and badge, before heading to the garage to grab his car. He didn’t have to drive very far, quickly arriving at Dagobah Beach.

Parking his car in the parking lot, he stepped out and made his way to the staircase to the beach.

And promptly walked into a solid wall of semi-translucent blue blight.

* * *

Izuku huffed as opened his eyes, staring at the metal roof above him.

Using one of his hands to rub at his eyes, he let his other hands grab for his clothes, quickly changing out of his pajamas, and putting his day clothes on. Standing up, he had to bend over slightly so he didn’t bump his head on the roof.

Now 15 years old, Izuku had grown a considerable amount. And he meant a considerable amount. Standing at 6’8”, it wasn’t hard to spot him in a crowd. He had also filled out quite a bit because of his workout habits.

He yawned as he stretched his arms, one pair above his head, the other out in front of him, and then put his shoes on, the red boots a constant in his life even as his body grew at a rapid rate.

Another thing that had changed was the whole ‘Ether Egg’ situation. They had started to slow down after a year of making 4 a month, dropping to 3 a month, then 2, and then 1. Sometime in the last few months or so, he had stopped waking up with more Eggs around him, his body seemingly not producing them without his orders anymore.

He didn’t  _ really _ understand why it had stopped, but he was kind of glad that they had. He loved his kids, he really did, but there were almost 80 of them now and Izuku didn’t know if he could keep making 4 a month for the rest of his life.

Finishing the final knot to his shoes, he was about to stand up when there was a knock at the steel door to his room. He heard the chittering of one of his kids through the door.

_ “Father! There is a Human at the top of the northern stairs! He seems to be trying to get past our shield! What do we do?” _

Izuku moved to the door and quickly gave the child a once over, identifying them with a glance. “It’s alright, Selkis. Don’t panic. Have they tried to attack it? Or are they just curious?”

Selkis hummed, one of their arms going up to their chin.  _ “They seemed curious. They have not yet tried to attack the wall. My question remains, Father, what do we do?” _

Izuku patted Selkis on the head easily, as the child was only around his hip height. “Don’t worry about it! But, could you please go grab Skolas and Variks for me?”

Selkis nodded, letting out a happy chirp as he ran off towards Varik’s shelter. Izuku smoothed out his shirt and started walking towards the stairs, weaving in between the crowd of his kids, all scurrying about to work on various projects.

He reached the edge of the main ‘plaza’ to their little settlement and continued on, the stairs coming into view, a man in a trench coat and hat standing at the top of them, tapping at the blue force field that his kids had set up around the beach.

He heard quick footsteps behind him and turned to see Skolas carrying Variks over his head as he sprinted towards him to catch up to Izuku. Once they reached him, Skolas placed Variks on the ground and Variks shook himself like a dog, brushing sand off of himself.

_ “Very rude that was. Variks was sleeping, yes? A sudden awakening was not required, brother.” _

Variks then turned to Izuku and gave him a quick hug.  _ “But if Father requested me then I am here to assist you.” _

Izuku smiled and continued forward after Variks let go of Izuku’s waist. Taking quick steps up the stairs, Izuku eventually came to face to face with the man on the other side of the force field. Giving him a wave, Izuku smiled. “Hello! What can we do for you?”

The man just stared  _ up _ at Izuku for a moment, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden… oh that was a police badge!”

“Ah! You’re a police officer! Did we do something wrong? I can talk with Spider again if he did something wrong.”

The man shook his head, putting the badge back in his jacket. “Uh, no? Not that I know of. I’m just here because we discovered you and your family squatting on the beach? And this… is it a force field? I’d like to know what this is too, please.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow, sitting down, Variks and Skolas following his lead and sitting either side of him. “Wait, you guys are only just figuring out that my kids are here? It’s been like… I don’t know, almost 3 years.”

Tsukauchi sputtered as he processed that. “Pardon? You’ve been here for 3 years and we’re only just now finding out about it? How long have you all been homeless? There are programs that can help you if you need it.”

Izuku was about to speak when Variks talked first.  _ “We are not homeless. The beach is our home. We have made it so. Much work has been done to make it so. Do not insult House of Heroes with suggestions of inadequacy.” _

Tsukauchi froze for a moment, before nodding slowly. “My apologies. I, uh, I didn’t mean to offend you? It’s just, most people would rather live in a house than on a beach scrapyard.”

Izuku shook his head. “Honestly, they are totally fine here. I only stay here every few nights, but they are fairly set-up here. And they like the scrapyard bits, it gives them materials to work with.”

Tsukauchi was silent for a moment, looking both confused and concerned. “May I, uh. May I come in and have a look around? I’m not going to arrest anyone. I just want to be able to give my captain a full report about all this.”

Izuku glanced at the two beside him, who nodded and stood up. “Alright, but just… be careful, alright? They don’t really trust all Humans yet… and sometimes the tests that they do with their gear can go awry. To be fair, they are building most of it out of beach scrap. And whatever Spider gathers. Hmm,  _ still gotta talk to him about where he gets the materials… _ ”

Skolas elbowed Izuku, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. Let me open up the door for you!”

Izuku walked up to a nearby pillar and tapped at a few buttons on its side, and Tsukauchi watched in amazement as the force field in front of him opened up, allowing him to take a few uncertain steps forward.

Izuku smiled down at him and waved him forward.

“Let’s get this tour going!”

* * *

3 hours later and Tsukauchi was already planning which bottle to empty when he got home.

The beach was… well the only thing he could describe it as was a ‘hidden village’. There were buildings and houses built out of and built into the piles of scrap, and almost everywhere he looked he saw 4 armed-people scurrying around, holding various tools, materials, and even weapons.

The largest of them, who said that his name was “Izuku Midoriya”, told him about his Quirk, and how he had been forced to create all of these creatures, who had identified themselves as ‘The Fallen’. Izuku didn’t know why they called themselves that and Tsukauchi couldn’t get a straight answer from any of the Fallen he talked to.

The trip wasn’t a complete mindfuck though, as Tsukauchi had learned some valuable intel about the  **_85_ ** residents of the beach. Firstly, he had learned that most of them shared their ‘fathers’ wish of doing good for the world, and secondly, he had learnt that they were incredibly intelligent, especially with constructing technology.

If the  _ force field _ surrounding the village didn’t make it clear enough, the various technologies that Tsukauchi witnessed in use during his tour definitely did. Everything from floating trolley’s filled with materials, to rifles that seemed to shoot pure energy.

He thought that he had even seen them teleport something at one point, but they denied that fact. Tsukauchi had just left it at that, not wanting to deal with it at that moment even if his Quirk was telling him that they were lying about that. 

After his tour had ended, the two of Midoriya’s ‘children’ leaving them after the first hour, Midoriya took him back to the top of the stairs and bid him farewell. Tsukauchi had just responded robotically, still a little stunned.

Getting in his car, he drove back to the station to give his captain his report.

He then went home and had one hell of a drink.

* * *

Izuku huffed as he pulled out a small device from his bag.

His final year of middle school was over, and he was finally free from Aldera. It wasn’t the worst place in the world, but as someone with a Mutation Quirk, and one that made him much bigger than the average person at that, people usually either steered clear of him or were afraid of him.

“Yo! Izuku! Don’t you dare jump without me! I don’t wanna fucking walk home if I don’t have to.”

Izuku turned and looked down at Bakugou, smiling as he held out one of his hands towards the boy. “Cmon then, grab my hand. Prepare for Transmat!”

Grumbling, Bakugou grabbed his hand anyway, and Izuku chuckled as he tapped on the big red button on top of the small device in his hand. A wave of blue light washed over him, continuing over his hand and moving over Bakugou as well.

After a few seconds, a light on the side of the device turned green, and a happy little chirping noise went off. Izuku understood it to say  _ ‘Transmat ready’ _ , but he knew it was gibberish to Bakugou.

He made sure to hold onto Bakugou’s hand tightly as blue light overtook both of their visions, and then suddenly, they both felt gravity leave them for a slight moment before they both hit the ground.

Izuku stood up as the blue light faded from his vision, a bright smile on his face as one of his kids, specifically Breviks, helped him up, before doing the same for Bakugou.  _ “Greetings Father. Just was pleasant, yes? Much work gone into making Transmat safe for humans, Father.” _

Izuku nodded and patted Breviks on the head, getting a happy chirp in response. “It was all good on my end, Breviks. Kachaan? How was the jump for you?”

The boy just groaned, allowing Breviks to pull him to his feet. “If it didn’t take 2 hours to get home by train, I’d rather use it than teleport like that, gives me a fucking headache. I thought you brainiacs said you’d fucking fix that?”

Breviks frowned and crossed both sets of his arms.  _ “Would be easier if you visited more and helped us test. Cannot work with data we do not have, yes?” _

Bakugou just huffed and pulled his bag back over his shoulder. “Yea yea, I’ll try and swing around on Saturday if the hag doesn’t demand I help her with some shit. Cmon, Izuku, need you to let me out of the stupid force field.”

Izuku leaned down and gave Breviks a hug, before letting go and allowing the Fallen to scurry back to his position at the control panel for the Transmat device. Following Bakugou out of the Transmat shed, they walked together, Fallen parting in front of them to avoid Bakugou like Moses parting the red sea.

Izuku hummed as they walked .“You know that ever since that detective showed up, they have put someone at each of the gates to operate them, right? I don’t need to let you out.”

Bakugou just huffed, nodding his head back and forth. “Yea, but whenever I try to ask for one of them to let me out it takes a good 10 minutes before I can convince them I didn’t steal something, or that I’m trying to escape after breaking something.”

Izuku laughed, clapping one set of hands to his knees while the other set landed on Bakugou’s shoulders. “Oh my god. They really haven’t forgiven you for breaking that Pike, have they?”

Bakugou grumbled, pushing Izuku’s hands off of him. “It’s not my fucking fault they tried to run me over with that shitty prototype. I wouldn’t have blown it up if they hadn’t tried to deck me.”

They reached the force field, and Izuku waved to the Fallen at the control podium, Kalsis, who nodded and chirped, tapping a few buttons and opening the gate. Izuku followed Bakugou out, letting Kalsis shut the gate again.

They were silent for a moment before Bakugou spoke up. “Look. I know I don’t have to say this, but you better fucking pass the exam and get into the hero course, alright? I don’t care how you do it but if you don’t pass I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Izuku smiled softly at the boy, reading between the lines and seeing the concern in his words. Izuku didn’t have a physical combat Quirk like Bakugou did, but he was very big, and he was strong.

Placing a hand on Bakugou’s shoulders, Izuku smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve been preparing for this exam for most of my life, and my kids have helped me with that. I’ve got plenty of tricks hidden up my sleeves.”

“And I got more sleeves than most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Check out my profile for all of my fics and one-shots!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/Logar49015351  
> Join my discord! https://discord.gg/BRF5FN5zQp

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should check out my profile for my other fics and one-shots!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for updates for all of my fics, and the announcement of new ones!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Logar49015351


End file.
